Hybridized vehicles have come to the forefront over the past few years. Various systems have been used in creating the vehicles. Most systems alternate between the fuel driven engine and electrical drive. Some of such systems call for battery charging via electrical outlet when the batteries are depleted. Some systems provide what is termed KERS™, kinetic energy recovery system, which is currently in development within Formula 1™ racing. KERS systems typically derive stored electrical power from braking or from existing drive train momentum. With no currently noted exceptions, the systems are relatively complex, and also heavy, some extremely heavy. The current apparatus provides electrical power to accompany existing engine power, thereby conserving fuel when possible. The current apparatus provides a combined electrical unit comprising a starter motor, a drive motor, and a generator, along with components necessary to properly engage and operate the combined electrical unit.